The present invention relates to chemical analysis and more particularly to the assaying of various components in a solution by evaluating the light intensities arising from a plurality of solutions of the same specimen or sample with different reagents. The invention provides a readout system for measuring changes in light absorbance or fluoroscence of a plurality of solutions for the analysis of their contents.